Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 57-A Chilling Discovery: Crystallised
This is episode 57 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story In the ship… Chris: My new program will let us detect a Chaos Emerald anywhere in the galaxy no matter how far away it may be. Something opens. Chris: Alright, Sonic! What do you say we try it out? Sonic: Sure thing! Chris: Okay. Crystal: This’ll be so cool! And efficient! Tails: Now we connect it to the main interface and we’ll be on our way! Then it starts up. Crystal: This’ll be cool! Tails: Knuckles, everything okay? Knuckles: So far so good. Tails: Wow! Knuckles: What’s up? You got something? Tails: Yeah, I’m detecting a response already! Cosmo: It’s thanks to you, Chris! Crystal: Yeah, this is a neat invention! Chris: It’s no big deal, really! Tails: Sure it’s a big deal! I’ve built lots of neat stuff but I couldn’t have come up with something this good overnight! Chris: Oh come on, Tails, you’re embarrassing me! Tails: Amy, what’s the location? Amy: The signals coming from a planet named Planet Freezy. Crystal: Sounds like a place where I’d hang, although I wouldn’t. Tails: That sounds cool. Okay, Planet Freezy, here we come! Amy: We’re on our way! Tails: Engage warpfield driver! Something pops out in front of them. Tails: Warpfield ready! Let’s go! They fly in, and warp. Intro plays. Metarex and Eggman bits play. With the heroes… Amy: There it is guys. Straight ahead. But it looks like rough weather. The whole planet’s in the middle of a terrible snowstorm. Crystal: Even the Blue Ridge Zone doesn’t match up to this. It’s gonna be tough. Cosmo: Oh. Maybe the Metarex have taken its Planet Egg away. Tails: That would explain the weird weather they’re having. Crystal: You might be right. Cosmo: Everything looks so cold and lonely. Chris: Even so, we have to go down there and look for the Emerald. Ready, Sonic? Sonic: Sure. Let’s go. As they land, they get attacked. Amy: What is that thing, Chris? Chris: It’s a Metarex. Crystal: Not another one! It keeps attacking them. After it gets destroyed, its missiles hit the ship, causing damage. Tails: Hang on guys, I’m gonna have to bring it in for a landing! After they land… Tails: Knuckles, do we have any damage? Knuckles: I’m afraid so. Looks like Engines 1 and 3 have been hit. We’ll have to fix them or we’ll never get off the ground! Tails: Oh great! Eggmans bit plays. So does Rouge’s. Back with the heroes, the snow is rough, even for Crystal. Sonic: Let’s get this snow on the road! Crystal: Um… Chris: It might be… (Sonic is stuck) deep. Don’t worry. I packed some new snow shoes. Sonic: Got any ear muffs? They then come to a tree. Knuckles: What are you doing? Cosmo: I’m trying to listen. Sonic: Tryin’ to listen to what? Cosmo: If this tree is still alive I will hear its life force. (Closes her eyes, then has a sad look) I knew we were too late. Chris: Don’t worry, Cosmo, maybe it’ll come to life again next spring! Cosmo: There won’t be a spring! Crystal: Oh, Cosmo… Sonic: If the Metarex had already taken the Planet Egg away, there’d be no reason for them to be still hangin’ around. Maybe it’s because the Egg’s still around herer, someplace! Crystal: Don’t forget, they’re not just after the Planet Eggs, they’re after the Chaos Emeralds too, and we detected one on this planet. So if the Metarex are still here and if the Planet Egg is taken away, they must be looking for the Emerald! Cosmo: If that’s true, then we have to try and find it. Knuckles: We don’t have time. Cosmo: If we find it, then this planet might have a chance to survive. I know we came here for a Chaos Emerald but couldn’t we look for a Planet Egg too? Crystal: Well, still, they could stay here to find either. Cosmo’s right. Knuckles: No way. Chris: What do you think, Sonic? Sonic: The Blue Typhoon’s damaged! Chris: Maybe we could use the X Tornado! If we look for the Egg, we might find the Emerald. Sonic: Then I say we do it! Crystal: I do too. Cosmo: Thank you all. This planet will be so grateful to you! Knuckles: Alright, let’s go! The X Tornado gets ready for launch. Metarex’s bit plays. So does Eggman and Rouge’s. With the heroes… Knuckles: There they are! Sonic: We’re ready for ‘em! Chris: Let’s go! A ring flies out. Sonic: (Grabs it) Got it! Then the heroes beat them up. Sonic: Don’t let them get away, Chris! Chris: I won’t. Crystal: Step on it! They stop. Chris: Oh! Something behind them blows. Chris: I think we’re in big trouble! An avalanche comes down on them. Chris and Crystal: Oh no! The Blue Typhoon defends for them. Tails: Back to the repair shop! Amy: Hey, look! There was a giant sparkling castle made of ice. Amy: Wow. Cream: It’s unbelievable! Cheese: Chao chao! The other heroes make it. Sonic and Knuckles land, and they slip over. Chris: Sonic! Use this! (Gives him a hoverboard) Sonic then starts trashing Metarex. Knuckles: Wouldn’t happen to have one of those things for me, would ya? Chris: Sorry, Knuckles, I only had time to make one! Knuckles: Yeah, well that’s-ngh!(slips over) I don’t get any respect, no respect at all! Crystal: Yes you do Knuckles, you did your part, the rest is all Sonic now. In the Blue Typhoon… Tails: According to the scanner, the Chaos Emerald’s in the centre of that ice palace! Chris: Roger, but first things first! Hang on, Knuckles! They continue beating the Metarex. Cosmo: How will we ever defeat them all when there are so many of them? Chris: Good question. Crystal: Yeah, I just realised that. Rouge’s bit plays. Sonic then beats up more Metarex as they go inside. They then manage to go inside. Sonic: Well, there it is. Knuckles then breaks a wall, and the other 4 drop in. Chris: Sonic, can you get it out of there? Crystal: I hope you can. Sonic: I’ll try. Rouge then pops over. Knuckles: Leave this to me! He tries, but he just knocks off. Knuckles: That ice is harder than a diamond! Crystal: I wouldn’t be able to make ice THAT hard. ???: Of course it is! If it were not, we would be at the mercy of thieves like you! Knuckles: Come out where we can see you! ???: Very well. Keep your eyes on the Emerald. The Emerald starts glowing. And it shows a figure. Knuckles: You don’t scare me! He tries again, but gets knocked off again. Sonic then tries, but he gets knocked off too. Metarex: Now I will destroy you! He gets more power from the Emerald. Then the ice starts to steam. Chris: It’s getting power from the Emerald! Crystal: Thanks for the update! Then the ceiling starts to crack. Chris: Run! Crystal: Yeah! Rouge: Drats. (Flies off) Then the whole base collapses. The Metarex then hits the ground, which causes a crack, in which Chris, Crystal and Cosmo almost fall into, but Sonic and Knuckles go and save them. The Blue Typhoon arrives. Tails: Hang in there, guys! Then the Metarex freezes their whole ship. Crystal: Ice can be dangerous sometimes… Amy: Our cannon’s frozen solid. The X Tornado continues to hit them. Chris: The rockets didn’t faze him. Sonic goes on his hoverboard. Chris: Heads up, Sonic! Crystal: Here’s some Rings for ya! Sonic then spindashes, up until he reaches the hand, to which he runs out of power for. Cosmo: We’ve got to do something to save him! (Presses laser button) Oh? Chris: Huh? Cosmo: I’m sorry, Chris, I just hit the laser beam! The laser melts the ice. Chris: Great job, Cosmo, you’re a real life saver! Cosmo: Oh! Chris: The laser beam sliced right through the ice! Crystal: Go for it! Chris: Knuckles, we’re heading for the engine room. After getting in… Tails: We’re almost ready, Chris! You see, all we have to do is get Knuckles to power up the laser cannon and we’ll be good to go! Knuckles: Let’s do it! The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify their power. The Emerald glows. Chris: 60… 70, 80, 90! Lasers charge up. Chris: Energy charging sequence complete. Tails: FIRE! Metarex: Your weapons are of no use against me! The lasers melt him however. The Planet Egg flies out. It sinks in to the ground. Crystal: Hey, did I just see the Planet Egg? The snow then melts. Knuckles: I found it! Rouge then grabs it. Rouge: Thanks for doin’ the dirty work, I owe ya one, Knucky! Knuckles: You bring that back here! Amy: Oh! She just stole the Chaos Emerald! Knuckles: Thanks very much for the update! Crystal: (Thoughts) He stole that off me! (Voice) We needed that… she doesn’t understand… Sonic: Hey, Knuckles! Take a look at this! The grass is growing. Cosmo: The grass! It’s growing! Chris: Spring came after all. And before you know it, this place will be as green and beautiful as it was before! Sonic: Sure! Happy, Cosmo? Cosmo: Yes! Crystal: I am too. Eggman and Rouge’s bits play. Tails: Fake! After I took a real good look at the response data, I noticed something I hadn’t seen the first time! The components of the Emerald were off so slightly even the scanners didn’t pick it up! Chris: I’ve reprogrammed them, Tails. Next time they’ll only respond to real Emeralds, but what I can’t figure out is what that Metarex was doing with a fake Emerald! Tails: Maybe the fake Emerald was a decoy the Metarex used to throw us off the track! Crystal: We did restore a Planet Egg though, and that’s something. Knuckles: Wait till Rouge finds out she filched a phony! (chuckles) Crystal: (giggles) That’ll be funny. Rouge’s bit then ends the episode. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised